


Dime que me amas

by JesseLBlack



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bullying, Cyberbullying, M/M, Universo Alterno, Venganza, arte y dibujo, incesto, relacion chico x chico, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Camus, con sed de venganza, vuelve a Athenas para cursar un nuevo año en la secundaria y vengarse de un antiguo compañero que destrozó su corazón, Milo Onasis.Por otro lado, Dégel, hermano de Camus, impartirá pequeñas tutorías a un Kardia que busca una nueva oportunidad de terminar la secundaria.Por último, el único hijo del dueño de Roses&Roses company tiene un altercado con alguien que será muy especial en su vida





	Dime que me amas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo por algunos OC que tuve que crear para darle sentido al UA (universo alterno) espero les guste.

****

 

_La venganza es dulce y hoy, es el día de mi venganza._

 

La familia Diamont es de origen francés, Irina y Luca Diamont se habían casado cuando eran muy jóvenes para entender lo que era el matrimonio y tuvieron tres hijos. Krest Diamont es el mayor de ellos con 25 años, vivía en Francia y era un modelo de alta costura en una de las escuelas de modelaje más importantes de Paris. El segundo hijo es Dégel Diamont, de 20 años, estudiaba en la universidad de Athenas la carrera de licenciatura en letras, además de trabajar en una biblioteca como tutor para conseguir algo de dinero extra para aportar a la casa. Camus, el más pequeño de la familia con 16 años, comenzaría a estudiar en la escuela secundaria N°1 de Athenas, era un chico muy inteligente e introvertido.

La familia Diamont había pasado por una horrible pérdida cuando Camus apenas tenía 11 años. El señor Lucas Diamont había fallecido trágicamente y la mamá, Irina, padeció una terrible depresión, lo que hizo que su hijo Krest le pidiera que se instalen en Paris —donde él trabajaba— para poder cuidar y hacerse cargo de sus hermanos menores hasta que Dégel terminara su colegiatura. Camus agradeció por esa época que lo hayan cambiado de escuela, incluso de país, pues lo que había ocurrido en el colegio era más de lo que pudo tolerar.

Los Diamont solían tener un hermoso rojo en sus cabellos, los cuales lo volvían especiales entre las familias Francesas que habitaban Paris. Luca tenía ese color de cabello y lo habían heredado sus tres hijos. Pero Dégel, luego de la muerte de su padre y en un ataque de rabia, se lo tiñó para tratar de olvidar ese dolor insostenible. Tanto Krest como Camus lo mantuvieron igual.   
El más pequeño de la familia siempre fue bastante colorado, no solo en los cabellos, sino por su leve rosácea y su tendencia a sonrojarse continuamente. Había comenzado sus estudios desde muy pequeño en el jardín 'Copito de nieve', donde comenzó un pequeño martirio que lo acompañó toda su primaria. Se había ganado el apodo 'zanahoria' cuando entró a la escuela, para luego, con la llegada de la pre-pubertad, le dijeran continuamente 'zanahoria grasienta'. Esto hacía que el autoestima de Camus comenzara a descender y terminó por los suelos cuando necesitó anteojos para corregir una leve miopía y brackets por sus dientes de conejo. En esos tiempos Camus pensó que lo último que le faltaba era tener asma y ser gordito para ser el centro de las burlas de todo el colegio, pero era suficiente con que Milo Onasis y sus compañeritos los bravucones quisieran arruinarle la vida continuamente.

Pero principalmente Milo. Había compartido el jardín con él, siempre le molestaba y tiraba del cabello, dentro de todo no era tan malo, lo hacía con todo el mundo aunque él era su favorito —al parecer—. Pero cuando comenzó a crecer y sus defectos salieron a la luz, Milo lo tomaba de punto cada vez que lo veía. Lo empujaba, se burlaba de él, incluso en ocasiones le pedía a otros chicos que le robaran la tarea o le escribieran 'Zanahoria grasienta' en su pupitre. Pero Camus siempre fue un chico fuerte y aunque padeció de una leve depresión en ese momento, continuó yendo al colegio por sus papás, quienes gastaban mucho dinero para que él tuviera un mejor futuro.

Entonces pasó, la peor vergüenza que puede pasar alguien. Fue antes de las vacaciones de verano, Camus ya había cumplido los 11 años y estaba guardando los libros en su gaveta, había pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca estudiando para sus últimos exámenes, por lo cual no había recibido burlas ese día. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Milo se acercó con esa sonrisa socarrona y comenzó a hablarle amablemente. Camus se sorprendió y giró para verlo, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos es un suave beso que este le dio en la boca, haciendo que la cara de Camus transpire tanto y se vuelva tan roja como su cabello. Inmediatamente al soltarlo se empezó a reír en la cara del joven galo y pidió el dinero de la apuesta a Kanon —uno de sus tantos amigos bravucones— y manifestó abiertamente:

**_"¿Pensaste que me gustabas? ¡Por favor! Sólo por 100 sería capaz de besar ese rostro grasiento"_** Y dicho esto se retiró entre las risas de todos los presentes. Camus sólo pudo huir y rezar por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Entonces todo su mundo comienza a caer con la muerte de su padre, la depresión de su madre y la intervención de Krest.   
  


Ahora, han pasado 5 años desde ese día, alimentando la venganza con el tiempo y el dolor con los años. Camus ya no era la pequeña zanahoria grasienta de antes. Su rostro y piel eran perfectos, su cabello largo hasta por debajo de las caderas, de un tono rojizo tan brillante que cautivaba. Su cuerpo delgado y su mirada fuerte, era quien más había cambiado en todo ese tiempo en Paris, pues tuvo de mentor a su hermano Krest quien lo ayudó a cuidar su piel y su cuerpo de tal forma que prácticamente le habían pedido modelar en varias ocasiones. Pero Camus aun mantenía su baja autoestima y se negó rotundamente, no quería volver a pasar la misma humillación y sus deseos de venganza eran cada vez más fuertes.

Irina ahora vivía nuevamente con sus hijos Dégel y Camus en un pequeño departamento en Athenas. Había anotado a Camus en el colegio secundario N°1 donde sería el 'chico nuevo', pero ahora, este se encontraba en otra etapa de su vida y podría tolerar todo lo que conlleva ser el nuevo de clase.   
Por otro lado. Dégel se había mudado antes al departamento para empezar la universidad y llevaba al menos 2 años en esta, mientras trabajaba en una biblioteca y hacía tutorías para niños pequeños.

—¿Hoy vienes a almorzar? —preguntó Irina a su hijo mayor, este negó con la cabeza.

—Almorzaré algo de camino a la biblioteca.

—Yo almuerzo en la escuela —Camus llevaba puesto el uniforme de verano del colegio, el cual consistía en unos shorts azules y una playera blanca, durante el verano y dado el calor que azotaba Grecia en general, las escuelas le permitía llevar a los alumnos la vestimenta que más fresca le resultara, dentro de la variedad de uniforme clásico de la escuela.

—De acuerdo, me iré a trabajar, nos vemos a la noche —dijo la mujer dándole un beso a sus dos hijos.

 

Irina trabajaba en una casa, limpiando y cocinando para una familia con mayores recursos. No ganaba mucho, pero lo necesario para mantener una vida con sus hijos y pagar el alquiler, aunque de no ser por Dégel, seguramente no podía con todos los gastos, incluso Krest ayudaba desde Francia.  
Dégel limpió los platos y saludó a Camus quien se va a la escuela, mientras él prepara su mochila para dirigirse a la universidad.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Kardia Onasis es el hijo mayor del matrimonio Onasis y el encargado de Milo. Durante varios años, la familia vivió muy felizmente en una casa grande y le pagaban a unos sirvientes para que limpiaran el hogar. Kardia estudiaba en la secundaria y Milo en la primaria cuando el matrimonio decidió separarse dejando a sus hijos en un estado casi de abandono. El padre viajaba mucho y la madre pasaba tiempo con sus amantes, por lo cual Kardia tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano, levantarlo para llevarlo al colegio y a su vez continuar con sus estudios, pero la vida es algo injusta incluso para ellos cuando sus padres simplemente desaparecieron, dejándole deudas a Kardia y una profunda tristeza en su corazón. Milo tuvo que cambiar su actitud arrogante casi de forma obligado y ayudar a su hermano en los quehaceres de la casa y Kardia, abandonó sus estudios secundarios para trabajar de conserje en la universidad.

Aquellos jóvenes que se llevaban la vida por delante hace cinco años, ahora estaban hundidos en la más profunda miseria. Pero Kardia no perdía las esperanzas, es verdad que recibía las burlas de los chicos de la universidad y que en ocasiones lo trataban con inferioridad, pero él sabía que estaba haciendo algo bueno por su familia destruida, quería que su hermano —el que podía estudiar, según él— vaya algún día a esa universidad y lo hiciera sentir orgulloso, no por nada Milo era muy inteligente.

—Oye 'conserje' —gruñó un muchacho mientras se acercaba con prepotencia, era Radamanthys Wyvern, el hijo de un poderoso empresario—. Te olvidaste una mancha.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó gruñón Kardia, Radamanthys sonrió.

—Esta —señaló y volcó absolutamente todo el contenido de su vaso de café al suelo. Kardia bufó molesto y observó como los muchachos se rierón.

—Imbéciles —Kardia se agachó para limpiar el piso cuando aparece su fiel amigo Manigoldo con un tacho de agua y un trapeador.

—Déjamelo a mí, amigo —murmuró y comenzó a limpiar el café—. Ese Radamanthys no tiene nada en la cabeza....mira que desperdiciar café.

—¡Ya cállate, italiano! ¿Dónde está el chino? —preguntó—. Tendría que estar aquí de rodillas limpiando la mierda de estos niños ricos.

—Está con su lengua en la garganta Shion Lemuriano en el salón 53, no me preguntes como lo sé —bufó, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo —Kardia se levantó—. Vuelve a llevar tu trasero a los baños, te toca.

—¿Por qué mierda me toca a mí?

—Justamente por eso —indicó, Manigoldo rodeó los ojos y pateó suavemente el tacho con el agua para meterse a los baños.

Kardia, con el piso ya limpio, comienza a recoger la basura de los tachos grandes, siempre estaban repletas de papeles y manzanas, su trabajo era volcarlos en el carro que desplazaba de un lado al otro para limpiar los tachos de basura y colocarle nuevas bolsas. No era el mejor trabajo pero a veces cuando nadie los veía, se trepaba al carro y se deslizaba por los pasillos como si tuviera cinco años, era la parte más divertida del trabajo.   
Estaba ocupado vaciando los botes cuando otros imbéciles le golpearon por detrás, por lo cual el pote de basura cayó al suelo. Gruñó y estuvo a punto de insultar a los malcriados esos cuando giró y notó a un muchacho ayudándole a recoger la basura mientras otro tomaba los libros de su compañero. Kardia no puede evitar a sonrojarse un poco al ver la humanidad de ese hermoso chico, tenía el cabello verde tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su propio cabello y unos lentes con marco grueso color negro. Llevaba ropa cómoda, unos jeans con una camiseta y una chaqueta color beige.

—Te ayudo —susurró y se levantó con algunos de los desperdicios en sus manos para echarlos al carro.

—No...no....este es mi trabajo —intentó explicar Kardia, pero el joven sonrió.

—Esos chicos fueron muy crueles en golpearte, tu solo haces tu trabajo.

—Si estuviéramos en condiciones normales, los hubiera golpeado y hecho inhalar esta basura por la nariz.....pero debo cuidar este trabajo, es el único que tengo —el joven sonrió, se veía muchísimo más hermoso cuando lo hacía—. Déjame a mí, no me molesta....además podrías ensuciar tu hermosa ropa.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso....de verdad —terminó de limpiar un poco más lo volcado por los otros chicos y se levantó—. Me llamo Dégel.

—Kardia.

—¡Dégel, debemos irnos! La próxima clase comienza en 5 minutos.

—Debo irme Kardia, que tengas un buen día —susurró saludando con la mano, Kardia le devuelve el saludo mientras lo ve irse.

—Luces como un tonto.

—¿EH? —Kardia se dió la vuelta y ve a su amigo Dokoh allí parado—. Desgraciado, como si no pusieras caras raras cuando ves a Shion.

—Me atrapaste.... ¿terminaste con este sector? Necesito llevarme el carro.

—Sí, ya terminé....iré a comer algo.... —volvió a mirar por donde se fue Dégel.

—Kardia.....escucha, no te emociones...los chicos como él no se fijan en personas como nosotros, están muy lejos de lo que podemos esperar.... —susurró levantando los hombros.

—Pero tu estas con Shion.

—Shion es becado y trabaja aquí por las noches, es diferente....pero ese chico....se ve mucho para gente como nosotros...

—Tal vez tengas razón.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El primer día de escuela siempre es muy agobiante. Nuevos salones, nuevos docentes, compañeros ruidosos y miradas sobre él. Era obvio que llamaría la atención, no había tantos pelirrojos naturales en Grecia al parecer, pero a Camus no le importaba esas miradas ni los susurros a su espalda diciendo lo lindo que era o las curvas que tenía, solo le importaba Milo. Ese muchacho engreído que tanto le gustaba desde jardín de niños sería el centro de burlas este año, él se encargaría de arruinarle la existencia así como Milo hizo con él en su momento durante la escuela primaria. Sus ojos solo lo buscaban a él, el resto de la gente no le importaba, pero por más que caminó por los extensos pasillos todo el receso, no pudo encontrarlo. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando escuchó un golpe seco detrás. Giró y notó a un chico de cabello blanco en el suelo con todos sus libros en el piso mientras dos jóvenes gemelos estaban burlándose de él.

—Pelos necios ¿tienes la tarea? —preguntó uno de los gemelos, el muchacho negó con la cabeza—. ¿Para qué sirves sino tienes la tarea? —gruñó y pateó al joven.

—Vamos Kanon, déjalo —el otro, quien parecía más la voz de la conciencia, detuvo a su hermano—. Además ya es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer algo.

—Bien....cuida tu trasero —susurró y se fue. El muchacho comienza a acomodar sus libros, no quiere llorar, pero unas lágrimas se le escapan.

Camus recordó y se vió reflejado en ese chico, prácticamente a él le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba en primaria, por lo que no pudo aguantar la angustia y fue a ayudar a ese joven de cabellos blanquecinos. Tomó uno de los libros y se lo acercó, el muchacho levantó la cabeza y se quedó completamente aturdido. ¿Quién era ese joven tan bello que le entregaba su libro caído?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Vi como te trataron esos abusones —comentó Camus.

—S-Si....yo...lo siento —tomó el libro rápidamente y bajó la cabeza.

—No tienes que lamentarlo, me recuerdas a mi... —suspiró, el joven no podía entender como un chico tan bello podría decir que 'le recordaba a él'—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Digo....me llamo Crystal....Crystal Kozlov —sonrió, Camus supo por el apellido que era de origen ruso, pero hablaba perfectamente el griego—. Soy de una familia rusa, pero viví toda mi vida aquí en Grecia.

—Ya lo veo, yo soy francés....

—Me di cuenta por tu acento, tienes un ligero acento francés —tragó de su saliva.

—Oye Crystal ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? —preguntó Camus, no pensaba que en su primer día haría un amigo.

—¡Cla-Claro! Déjame guardar esto y vamos.

—Sí.

 

No muy lejos de allí,  en el salón de arte, Milo intentó dibujar sobre un lienzo un bowl de frutas que llevaba varias semanas en la misma posición. Ya el plátano comenzaba a ponerse de tono marrón y algunas frutas atraían a las moscas que entraban por la ventana. Milo dejó su carboncillo y se sienta mejor para observar nuevamente la fruta. La inspiración se le estaba yendo por el caño.

Milo es el segundo hijo de los Onasis, se llevaba al menos 6 años con su hermano Kardia, por lo tanto había sido malcriado por sus padres desde siempre, incluso, cuando Kardia y Milo peleaban por algo, siempre su padre le daba la razón y el rubio solía burlarse de su hermano mayor quien se iba a su cuarto bufando de lo irritado que estaba. Sus padres lo mimaban mucho y claramente era el favorito, no solo por su capacidad de aprender y sus habilidades en los deportes, sino porque Kardia lo dejaba muy fácil siendo un poco tonto y desaprobando en todo lo que intentaba. Pero poco a poco, todo ese castillo y cuento de hadas se desmoronó con la separación de sus padres.

Su mamá casi no lo llamaba, ahora estaba ocupada con sus otros 'perfectos' hijos y su amante millonario que le daba todos los lujos y placeres de la vida. Su padre, actuaba como adolescente, no le pasaba dinero a Kardia para mantener el hogar y se acostaba con cuando culo se le cruzaba haciéndose el galante. Perdieron su enorme casa y Kardia tuvo que llevarse a su hermano al departamento donde vivía. Era austero, pequeño, pero al menos Milo tenía su privacidad mientras Kardia dormía en el living. Poco a poco Milo comenzó a ver la realidad, que no era como la pintaban. Vio en los ojos de su hermano mayor el inmenso amor que le tenía y lo mal que lo había tratado, Kardia siempre fue un buen hermano y él lo humillaba como el idiota que era. Por eso ahora quería intentar reparar todos sus errores de la niñez y poder ser mejor persona.

Recordó entonces que cuando era pequeño y se peleaba con Kardia, él le hacía un dibujo de ellos dos tomados de la mano con corazones y arbolitos a los costados, eso lograba que el corazón endurecido de Kardia comenzara a suavizarse hasta volverlo de gelatina y por ende lo perdonaba, por lo cual, descubrió ese talento oculto, el dibujo y el arte, cosa que lo hacía abstraerse de sus problemas reales y compartir un poco con el mundo.

—¿Profesora Midgard? —alzó la mano el joven Onasis—. ¿Cuándo podremos hacer retratos de personas?

—Estamos recién aprendiendo lo básico.

—Pero ya me cansé de dibujar fruta enmohecida.

—¿Le molesta mi forma de impartir clases, señor Onasis? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Milo negó con la cabeza y continuó su dibujo. _'Me gustaría tener una nueva inspiración'_ pensó mientras continuaba dibujando sobre el lienzo.

 

Milo pensaba que jamás podría dejar de dibujar fruta enmohecida, pero no se esperaba que pronto encontraría una bella fuente de inspiración para sus obras maestras y esta vez, estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.

 

**Continuará.**

Pensé varias veces como hacer este fic. Creo que Píntame suavemente me inspiró para hacer un nuevo proyecto con el arte, en este no hay obsesión de por medio pero si una sed de venganza. Ahora me pregunto: ¿Camus podrá tener su venganza o se enamorará antes de poder llevar su plan en marcha? ¿Milo encontrará su fuente de inspiración?


End file.
